disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nazis/@comment-74.215.12.216-20190528155749
for those that don't know where there from? they are from ok in world war 2 they have a lot of propaganda videos it was basically what they did NOT videos they just they just what they did in war times they had propaganda stuff and American military government thought "ok what can we do? who can we get to someone who has the capability of making a shit load of propaganda films for us and that the American people will instantly recognized?" "I know 'Disney' that's who we should get!" so they went to Disney and said "Disney nothing is more American than you do you think you can make some propaganda films for us?" then Walt Disney the actual person Walt Disney himself said "Hell Yeah we'll do it" so... they made a shit load of propaganda videos and I mean A WHOLE LOT they have recruitment videos you see as a history guy I love history I would actually look back and watch them because they fascinates me I love Disney and I love History boom they go together this goes together, so basically they have recruitment videos for the navy, the army, air force, Marines they have buy war bonds, they have look out for your neighbor he might be a spy , and some of them were a tad bit races when it came to the Japanese ones they went the whole stereotype ones I did not like them that much but the German ones were actually pretty thought provoking some of them were just kind of silly like the one were you see the Nazis playing the band that's a silly one that one is called Der Fuehrer's Face um and the whole thing is Donald Duck and he is in Germany and basically the whole point of the propaganda video is "Look how horrible it is in Germany this is how horrible the government how horrible the military is, that's why were fighting them so that we can free the German people" and it's Donald working at the Nazi Factory and going insane with all of the dictator shit and he goes "I can't take it anymore" and the troops come in to calm him down and then he wakes up and it was all a nightmare and he's been in America the whole time and say "Oh I love my country so much" and there is another one it's called Education for Death it is a very thought provoking propaganda it was not meant to be silly that was meant to show in during schools that high school students could sign up for the army and get kids to support the war effort this was really thought provoking and what that was it was a story of a little boy who is going to school and at school it shows that he is a good boy , he's kind hearted he's passionate he was a normal kid and it shows how these schools just basically blunders the whole Nazi dictatorship basically pounds all of that out of him and implants all of the bullshit they taught in his brain and it's really sad, there's this scene were basically they were teaching there is a wolf and there is a bunny they say the wolf represents Germany and the Bunny represents the Jews and the teacher asked what do you do when you come across the bunny and the kid says well I would play with the bunny and then they punished him and humiliated him and finally after doing it so many times he begins to learn no I should kill the bunny I should hate the bunny the bunny is wicked and I hate it and it's so sad and in that propaganda video it shows him growing up into a soldier marching off to the field of war and it is, holy shit this is so thought provoking and so sad that... is I saw during the war time I would instantly support the war I mean not that I wouldn't support the war I mean it's against the flipping Nazis, if your fighting Nazis you are counted as a human being to support the war against the Nazis but my point is it was so thought provoking and just.... WOW and the fact that Disney DISNEY at this point all the things Disney has done so far is Snow White, Dumbo, Fantasia, Bambi and Pinocchio, the ones they adapt the fairy fail stories into motion picture films and then they go into this really deep shit and it's like holy shit wow, that was my first reaction and now we have Nazis being part of the Friends on the Other Side, we actually have Hitler, we actually have real Nazis